Black Coffee
by JGVintage
Summary: Clary lives in a small town and works at a local diner. She thought her life couldn't get any worse but what happens when a certain golden boy walks in?


**Disclaimer:All characters and The Mortal Instruments Franchise belongs to Cassandra Clare. I just own the plot.**

_**I don't have a beta so this probably isn't the best. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you **_

_**enjoy! R&R**_

"Two black coffees, eggs over easy, bacon on the side, ok. I'll be right back with your coffee and your order will be out in a minute"

I walked back to the iPad that was on the wall and placed their orders in the system. I never understood how people could take their coffees black, it was always a drink that was too bitter for me despite my efforts to coat it in sugar. The coffee machine purred as it poured the warm dark liquid into the old mugs. _At least black coffee is easy._ I made my way back to the booth using my best efforts to keep the drinks from spilling. Thankfully I succeeded.

Glancing at the clock, I counted down the time I had left before the end of my shift; 2 hours. My mind began to wonder as the brass bell above the door jingled, causing me to sigh at what it was associated with. What I saw, however, was not what I expected in a small town diner. Two people, presumably a young couple, walked through the door. They were the kind of people that could make you feel small and invisible when placed next to them, let alone in the same room. Because it was a small establishment that was never very busy at this hour, patrons were allowed to seat themselves, a habit they seemed happy to oblige by.

The woman was tall, maybe around 5'9" but felt like 7ft when compared to my petite frame. Her beauty painted her as a force to be reckoned with, from her dark sleek hair to her perfectly manicured nails. The man next to her was golden, literally golden. His skin looked like it was naturally kissed by the sun and his eyes were a replication of honey. His hair was equally as silky as the women's, making my red mane feel inadequate, but his was more tasseled and care-free. They sat in the corner booth near the window...in my section.

I went to their table with menus in hand and introduced myself, "Hi, my name is Clary and I'll be your server today. Can I get you started with any drinks?"

I subtly bounced back and forth on the balls of my feet in a nervous habit, awaiting their response. The raven-haired woman spoke first, "I'll just take water with lemon please and he'll take a black coffee". _He's one of those people_. I grabbed their drink and took their order, trying to restrain myself from looking at the golden boy. If he was the type of person I thought he was, he certainly didn't need any reassurance for his ego. I grabbed the food and placed it on the previous table I had and followed with the couple's drinks.

**Jace POV**

Izzy and I recently moved to this small town for the purpose of going to college in the area, but we both realized our parents neglected to mention exactly how small it was. We came from a decently wealthy family that lived in the upper east side of Manhattan, so to say this was a change in scenery would be an understatement. Our parents thought it would be to our benefit to go to a school in a smaller town where no one would notice who we were and treat us differently because of our last names. It was purely for their benefit; small towns are nothing but a one way stop to boredom.

Izzy stopped in front of a small cafe/diner that seemed unnaturally empty. I followed her inside and to a table, fed up with the idea of being stuck here. The laminated menus in front of me read the name of the diner; _Taki's. _While I was grazing through the selections I found myself rereading some of the options. Coconut pancakes seemed so strangely delicious that I decided I would try it. Our server had introduced herself as Clary, such an unusual name but it somehow seemed to fit her. She seemed a little younger than Izzy and I, maybe 17? Freckles adorably adorned her cheeks and a slight blush crept upon them when she came to take our order. I couldn't help but smirk at the small reaction. It was then that I noticed how purely green her eyes were, so much so that they almost looked angelic. I knew I should probably look away or risk being thought of as a creep. Like she had read my mind, Izzy kicked me in the shin signaling it was my turn to order. She appeared as though she was trying to avoid looking at me; for what however, I was unsure of. Throughout the meal, I struggled to only take stolen glances at the enticing redhead and try and focus on Izzy's conversation. She seemed so mundane at first glance but the hair spoke of wild possibility.

In order to get back to our dorms before meeting up with Alec, Izzy and I ate our meal quickly and to my surprise, the pancakes did live up to their name, very coconut-ish. I cherished the last glance at her while leaving the restaurant in hopes that I would see her again.

**Short, I'm aware. I tried.**


End file.
